Resources and Facilities - Bioinformatics Module Bioinformatics server. We have set up a web and ftp server for researchers to exchange large scale data sets, and another bioinformatics server to store and process microarray data sets. Both systems are based on Red Hat Linux. We are also in charge of maintaining a server to automatically backup all data from tens of workstation of faculties, postdocs, students and technicians in the Wilmer. Bioinformatics workstation. We have 5 Dell Precision 690 Workstations with Xeon 3G Hz CPU, 4G memory, 500 G Disk storage, 19-in flat panel display, and facilities for a rewritable DVD. The workstations run Microsoft Windows 7/Vista/XP and Red Hat Linux. Bioinformatics software and databases. We utilize both public-access and commercial bioinformatics software (including ImagaGene, VectorNTI, GeneSight, almaZen, GeneTraffic, Partek). We also subscribe the update of professional version of the transcription factor database TRANSFAC. In some cases, we utilized publicly available packages such as R-Bioconductor then organized the results based on our collaborators' requests. Sometimes, we wrote our own codes in R, Matlab, Perl, etc. to customize the programs for individual needs of our researchers.